Goodnight Kisses - Alternate Ending of 'I Do' - lemon
by alonewithmydreams
Summary: If you would like to read the beginning of this fic, please go to my page and read 'I do.' However, it is not necessary if you would just like to read this story, but it is VERY encouraged that you do! This is a continuation/alternate ending of a fluff fic and I wanted to have a lemony finish xD - SamxReader lemon. You spend a few lovely moments getting intimate and personal ;)


This is a continuation/alternate ending of my fic 'I Do.' I wanted to make it a bit more lemony x) also a reader wanted to see some Sam lemony goodness, so here it is~ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but if I did I'd do the Jensen/Jared 'The French Mistake' C:

* * *

You turn to face your husband and look at his sleeping form. He looks so peaceful and gentle when he's asleep. You smile and run your fingers along his shoulders and upper chest, feeling his smooth skin under yours.

He stirs slightly under your touch and flips onto his back. "You okay?" He asks sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm really good." You reply, scooting closer to him and running your hand over his bare chest. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He asks, shivering under your touch.

"I was thinking about how much I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, _." He replies, wrapping one arm around you and using the other to hold your hand on his chest.

"Goodnight, Sammy." You lean over him and bend down to kiss him on the lips.

He kisses you back, pulling you down over him and begins to rub circles on your back with his hands. He kisses along your jawline down to your neck, moving his hands lower to your hips where he grabs you slightly and rubs his thumbs against your skin. He continues to kiss along your neck and you blow soft breath against his neck. You moan slightly and he starts to nip on the side of your neck. His strong hands bring your hips down to grind against his. You straddle him and rub your hands across his chest, feeling all the contours and firm muscle along his abdomen.

He finds your lips again and you kiss each other one more time, long and slow, feeling his lips catch yours you move with one another just perfectly, entwining your hands together. You collapse against his strong chest and catch your breath.

He grabs your waist with his hands and turns you over so that he is hovering over you. He places his hands beside your shoulders to steady himself and leans down to kiss along your neck. You reach your arms around his neck, holding him close as if you would die otherwise, and moan into his hair. You can feel the corners of his mouth twist into a smile and it causes you to giggle slightly as he kisses lower towards the base of your neck and collarbones.

You know you belong in this moment. You would go through a thousand tribulations just to spend one hour with Sam like this. He breathes heavily against your chest and you run your fingers through his shaggy hair.

He whispers adorations and sentiments against your skin and you cherish the moment, pulling him towards as if he is the air you need to breathe. You run your hands down his back, feeling the strong muscles and curves of skin. You stroke his bare back with feather light fingers as he takes a moment to catch his breath.

You take his vulnerable position and use your strength to flip him on his back as you straddle him once again. You grind your hips against his slowly, earning a low moan from him. He slides his hands up your bare thighs to the waistband of your underwear and slips his fingers along the skin there. You look into each others eyes, still slowly stroking each others soft skin and with that look you Conan see the pure adoration and love in his eyes, and he with you.

He tugs slightly on the fabric and you move your legs to help him get your panties off. He then moves his fingers along the newly exposed skin up to your belly button where he pushes your shirt up slightly. He wraps an arm around your waist and leans forward so that he his now sitting with you on his lap. He lifts your shirt over your head, kissing your breasts and in between, while he runs his hands along your back.

You wrap your arms around his neck and lean down to kiss his shoulder and the base of his neck. You feel his erection against your crotch and you move your hips to encourage him. He gets the message and pulls his boxers off, then pulls you back on his lap, guiding his member towards your entrance. Your hips meet and you moan with pleasure. You both pant against each others neck while moving in perfect synchronization. You kiss each other while bucking your hips against his and moan into his mouth, as he slides his tongue along your bottom lip. You press against him harder and feel yourself tightening around him. He groans loudly and kisses you hard as he comes, you moaning his name as you come right after him.

He falls back onto the bed and he pulls you with him as you collapse against him.

He wraps his arms around you and kisses your hair. "Goodnight, _."

* * *

Please review and rate! Thank you so much for reading my fics. If you ever have an idea or want to read something specific, please im me! :)

Also, this was written on mobile, so forgive me for mistakes. I will come back to make corrections later :)


End file.
